


Understanding Maidie

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen understands Maidlin, because she went through the same thing herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Maidie

**Author's Note:**

> One of 12 Summer Nights for the 12 Days of Christmas challenge 07/08.

Jen saw, of course. The look on Maidie's face - Ros's secret smiles as they clasped hands and ran away.

Jen knew the girls would grow out of it. Girls always did. She and Jackie had played at husband and wife for years, curling up together to share secrets and kisses. But then Ken had come along, and Jen grew up and left Jackie behind as a bittersweet memory

The break between Maidie and Ros came sooner than anyone had expected, and hurt Maidlin more than anyone had imagined. But Jen saw, and never let Maid know how well she understood.


End file.
